One Bright Sunny Day
by Jesagon
Summary: the Dursleys have finally gotten rid of Harry, and are now enjoying the fruits of thier labour.


Hello, this is the author speaking, please note that all characters belong to J.K. Rowling and that no profit is being made by publishing this!

Ans so the short story begins...

A sunny day, bright and just a little to hot for comfort.

Vernon Dursley was outside in his garden during this particular day, he was sweating heavily while pretending to wash the car. Pretending,yes well there was a good reason for that.

He and his lovely wife Petunia had celebrated their problem child's birthday for the first time ever just last month. It had been his seventeenth birthday, and that meant he wouldn't come back to their home. Ever. Again.

Don't misunderstood though, they celebrated **after** he left, and they celebrated **that** he left.

Their son Dudley had been away on a date with some girl, or so he'd said.

Either way, Vernon and Petunia had made a nice dinner, drunk allot of wine and had a generally good time that evening. They said cheers to each-other and talked about how that little freakish git should be grateful that they didn't ask for payment for his stay, now that he was of age.

And they hadn't asked for anything, as the good people they were they realized that this kind of charity made good point in the next life and all that.

(Not to mention the respect the neighbours showed them at the neighbourhood barbeque's.)

The day after their small party they noticed things. Little things perhaps, and somewhat pleasant at first, but then they added up. The dishwasher was done in record time, the car was completely silent, and it didn't seem to require any fuel, the refrigerator apparently refilled itself, the television had far to many channels for it to be normal and if their eyes didn't betray them they now had two extra rooms that didn't show on the outside. Many other little things were discovered during the following weeks, and if it weren't for the fact that it would be discovered if they moved out, all this magic they were now living amongst, they wouldn't have stayed for two days.

Dudley sadly enough was overjoyed, and had claimed both of the new rooms for his own.

When their bills arrived in the mailbox they had another shock, apparently their house no-longer ran on electricity. The company that delivered it was enquiring about the future contract, and if they were still interested in their services. They had yet to respond.

So here he was, pretending to wash a car that magically never got dirty, or had any other problems worth mentioning. (Although if he had known anyone that could remove the new flying, invisibility, laser gun features he would have contacted them.)

The truth was, Petunia had contacted some wizards from their government or whatever, but days later they had gotten a letter with their usual mail that tried to explain that some wards that were located around their property repelled wizards, and that an investigation would follow on this groundbreaking news. Until it was complete it would be best to act normal and avoid using any special functions in the house. As if they had ever asked for them! The nerve of some people...

Vernon Dursley had no doubt in his mind of whose fault this was, he simply didn't know what to do about it.

**********************************

Miles away on a train going to Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft in a privet compartment were some of the seventh year Gryffindor students sitting.

One Hermione Granger was trying to figure out why one of her best friends were currently giggling insanely while watching a small computer screen that had no business working this close to magic.

(She did note that it was fully functional and reserved to ask about it at a later date.)

She was just about to open her mouth to ask about what he was watching when Ronald Weasley, her other best friend, put a hand on her arm and shock his head no.

- He won't tell, and he's been like this for the entire month. He told her solemnly.

She narrowed her brows and gave Ron a questioning gaze as she asked Harry, who was indeed the giggling one,

- Harry, you didn't do anything to bad to your family, did you?

He finally looked up, and was trying and failing miserably with the Innocent look.

- You could have tried to thank them just a little you know. She continued sternly.

He then smiled wide at her, and said:

- Oh but i did, I thanked them in all ways i could imagine.

He then looked back to the screen and started giggling. She thought she could make out the words; they won't ever see any wizards again. mixed in between the giggles, and a sudden bout of pity came alive in her heart for the Dursleys. Harry only giggled when he was being truly evil.

The end.

By: Jesagon


End file.
